memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Rescue Mission/Act Two
The timeship is traveling at transwarp in the interrogation room Braxton walks back into the room. Sorry we had a bit of a issue but I've got my full attention on you Ms. Lance you've gotten a lot to answer for in Japan's distance history you murdered a samurai warrior that wasn't suppose to be killed in battle Braxton says as he looks at her. She looks at him. He deserved it he was gonna hurt my friends Sara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That didn't give you the right to murder him in cold blood Braxton says as he looks at her. She looks up at him. He was a threat Sara says as she looks at Braxton. Braxton looks at her. You and your team are hot heads and change the timeline how you guys want it to be Braxton says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Meanwhile the Valiant has a hole in it's neck as smoke vents from the breach. On the bridge klaxons are sounding as the officers are looking at the consoles and damaged screen when Admiral Kira looks at Colonel Tyson. Our weapons are no match for 29th century weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I've noticed we're gonna need an upgrade a big one Will says as he looks at him. He tells Will about him designing the armor that Voyager used into the Valiant's hull. How did you get the specs to the armor design? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. From Voyager's database, we got them from the future Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Well let's bring it online Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss nods at him. Meanwhile Sara is still in the interrogation room Braxton walks into the room. We're almost at Earth for your trial and punishment for disrupting the timelines everywhere you go Captain Braxton says as he looks at her. She snickers at him and looks at him. What's so funny? Braxton says as he looks at her. She looks up at him. That you think you can keep me here Sara says as she looks at Braxton. He looks at her. Yeah pretty much Captain Braxton says as he looks at her. Sara looks at him. I have lots of friends and one of them is in Starfleet, a Vice Admiral Sara says as she looks at Braxton. Braxton looks at her. Oh I know of your friend he and his former commanding officer have violated the Temporal Prime Directive on several accounts and who do you think had to repair the damage? me, she's reckless, she has no regard for the integrity of the timeline, I asked for her help once, she refused and I ended up stranded in the late twentieth century, have you ever been to that time frame Braxton asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yes I have Sara says as she looks at Braxton. He looks at her. After three decades with those post-industrial barbarians I had to go through extensive rehabilitation before I could return to duty, and you will pay for your crimes of changing the timeline to suit your needs Braxton says as he looks at her and leaves. Sara thinks to herself. Meanwhile the Valiant on deck 12 repair crews are working on some of the power conduits, while Colonel Tyson is working on a plasma conduit Admiral Kira walks into the area and walks up to him. So how is it going? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Slowly our power conduits took a severe beating from that torpedo that ship launched at us after they took our shields down Will says as he looks at his uncle and then goes back to work. As he's working a huge shower of sparks erupt from the conduit and sends him back sliding as Typhuss closes it off and goes over to Will and taps his combadge. Medical team to deck 12 says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. In sickbay Will woke up as Typhuss looks at him. How are you feeling? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Like a shuttlecraft landed on my head what the hell happened? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. The conduit overloaded says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will slowly gets out of the biobed and gets his uniform shirt on and looks at his uncle. I can take it easy when we've rescued Sara Will says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Do what you want says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Bridge to Colonel Tyson you the Admiral might want to get up here Commander Keller says over the com. They leave sickbay and about a few minutes later they walked onto the bridge. This ship approached us it matches the one that blasted a hole in our primary hull Commander Keller says as he gets up from the Captain's chair and goes to his console. Lieutenant Devon looks at his console. Sir we're being hailed Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. He nods at him. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the timeship. I am Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. I know who you are Colonel Tyson the commanding officer says on the viewer. Then Typhuss remembers him. Braxton, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Braxton on the viewscreen. Admiral Kira Braxton says on the viewer. He looks at the screen. We know you have Sara Lance, return her to us now says Typhuss as he looks at Braxton on the viewscreen. He snickers. You know your vessel is no match for mine Braxton says as he ends the transmission. Sinclair looks at her console. Their firing, armor plating is holding it looks like the improvements are working the torpedoes are washing over our hull without much damage Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Hakim. Manny attack pattern alpha one, Jenny standby on quantum torpedoes Colonel Tyson says as he gives the orders to both his officers. They comply with their orders. The forward section of the Valiant unleashes a spread of quantums at the timeship. On the bridge Typhuss looks at the console screen the Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Uh, Colonel I'm not picking up Ms. Lance's bio-signs on board the vessel Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and then at both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson. They both look at each other in confusion. Sara has to be on that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He looks at him. I've scanned the ship five times and haven't picked up her subcutaneous transmitter Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at him. That ship is from the future, your scans can't read through the hull says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from the ceiling Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. Do you have Ms. Lance Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. No I do not Captain Braxton says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer. I don't believe you, you son of a bitch, you have her I know it says Typhuss as he looks at Braxton on the viewscreen. Our scattering field is down scan away Braxton says on the viewer. Typhuss turns to Devon. Scan that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He gets to work on it. No sign of Ms. Lance Admiral I've ran five scans Lieutenant Devon says as he turns to Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson. Typhuss looks at Colonel Tyson. Sara has to be on that ship, Braxton is doing something to our sensors says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Colonel Tyson gets up from the chair. Major Samuels meet me in transporter room 2 we're beaming over there Will says as he walks into the turbolift and the doors close.